Simplify the following expression: ${-7-3(-6n+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 {-3(}\gray{-6n+1}{)} $ $ -7 + {18n-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 18n {-7 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 18n {-10}$ The simplified expression is $18n-10$